


Avant Que L'Hiver N'Arrive

by Ley_Rx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy et Steve sont petit à petit en train de mourir, Billy tombe amoureux de Steve, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Coquelicots, Fleurs de cerisier, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pre-Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve tombe amoureux de Billy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Rx/pseuds/Ley_Rx
Summary: [Stranger Things] Parfois, il toussait. Et parfois, un pétale s'échappait de sa bouche et se déposait sur sa main, ses vêtements ou par terre. Un simple pétale minuscule, si petit qu'il pouvait en poser pleins côtes à côtes dans le creux de sa main, et d'un rose très pâle, presque blanc.Warning: maladie de Hanahaki (fictive)





	Avant Que L'Hiver N'Arrive

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère lecteur.ice!  
> Cette fois-ci, nous ne nous retrouvons non pas pour une énième histoire sur Supernatural mais bel et bien pour Stranger Things! J'ai pensé à cette petite nouvelle un peu plus tôt et je l'ai écrite en quelques heures (deux ou trois).  
> J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

AVANT QUE L'HIVER N'ARRIVE

Au début, Billy avait tout fait pour faire comme si tout allait bien. Que ce n'était pas comme si c'était très grave. Parfois, il toussait. Et parfois, un pétale s'échappait de sa bouche et se déposait sur sa main, ses vêtements ou par terre. Un simple pétale minuscule, si petit qu'il pouvait en poser pleins côtes à côtes dans le creux de sa main, et d'un rose très pâle, presque blanc. Des fleurs de cerisier. Il s'en débarrassait aussitôt, les écrasait du pied, les jetait à la poubelle. Il n'avait de toute façon aucun intérêt à les garder. Quand il s'était mis à attirer l'attention des autres sûr lui, il avait tout fait pour se faire discret, bien qu'il tousse de plus en plus.  
Mais il avait fallu que Max dénonce son état à leurs parents respectifs. Il avait tout fait pour tenter de les convaincre de ne pas l'emmener chez un médecin, et avait presque réussi, quand il s'était mis à tousser bien trop violement et une petite fleur entière était tombée à ses pieds, devant chacun d'entre eux. Billy l'avait fixée un long moment, comme s'il pouvait échapper à la suite de ce qui arriverait. Il fixait la fleur comme si elle venait de l'insulter. Elle avait six, non sept, petits pétales entourant un coeur jaune et elle faisait tâche sur le sol.  
Il n'avait pas pu négocier pour cette histoire de médecin. Et la sentence était tombée. Hanahaki, la maladie des fleurs. Il était condamné à mourir parce qu'il était amoureux. Presque aucun remède, si ce n'est la chirurgie ou le partage des sentiments clairement dits par la personne aimée. Le médecin avait demandé qui il aimait. Il n'avait pas répondu. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et même s'il avait su, il ne l'aurait jamais dit. À personne, plutôt mourir. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que même sa maladie ne le sauverait pas de l'homophobie, encore moins celle de son père. Parce que, bien sûr qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon. Il se connaissait encore un peu.  
La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Tout le monde au lycée savait qu'il était en train de mourir. Au moins, il n'avait plus besoin de cacher ces foutus fleurs. Des tas de filles (et quelques garçons) lui avaient avoué leurs sentiments faux dans l'espoir de le sauver ou pour se foutre de leur gueule. Il se faisait presque un plaisir de leur jeter des fleurs au visage.  
Parfois, il remarquait la bande d'amis bizarres de Max qui l'observait, toujours à l'écart. Il leur adressait un doigt d'honneur quand il voulait leur faire comprendre qu'il les avait vus. Sinon, il les ignorait, toussait et continuait son chemin. Il les trouvait déjà suffisamment insupportable sans avoir besoin de se sentir observé quand il était tranquillement en train de mourir dans son coin sans demander quoi que ce soit à personne.  
Un jour, il s'était étouffé avec ces foutues fleurs dans sa gorge en plein cours de sport et Steve avait été choisi pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, il avait observé l'autre avec un oeil mauvais mais celui-ci s'en foutait. Ils s'arrêtaient pour que Billy tousse et crache et c'était Steve qui ramassait les petits bouquets pour les mettre à la poubelle. Il était beaucoup trop gentil, Billy voulait le frapper pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il n'avait rien fait. À la place, il l'avait regardé faire et tousser une fois en se plaignant du rhume qu'il avait depuis quelques temps. Il s'en fichait de son rhume, lui il était en train de mourir. Il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Quand Steve l'avait déposé à l'infirmerie, il avait toussé un peu plus fort et Billy l'avait vu cacher quelque chose dans son poing puis dans sa poche. Quand ils ne furent que tous les deux, l'infirmière lui avait demandé pourquoi il refusait la solution de la chirurgie. Billy hésita presque à lui dire que son père refuserait de mettre le moindre centime pour le soigner. À la place, il avait dit qu'il voulait continuer à ressentir des sentiments. C'était vrai. Et ça le faisait chier car il avait compris qu'il était amoureux de Steve Harrington et celui-ci était en train de mourir pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
Steve cachait bien mieux que lui sa maladie. Billy était sûr qu'il était le seul à le savoir. Et Steve ne le savait pas. En tout cas, il était tranquille car Billy attirait toute l'attention sur lui. Mais Billy ne voyait que lui. Et ça l'énervait car Steve ne faisait clairement rien pour aller mieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir en même temps que lui. Il devrait le ramener sur terre.  
Une petite branche était sortie de sa gorge. Il l'avait fixée sans rien dire et l'avait laissée là où elle était tombée. Il n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet. Plus tard, la branche n'était plus là. À la place, il y avait Nancy qui tenait une fleur, probablement de la branche, et qui le regardait avec ses yeux sombres d'agacement. Il choisit de l'ignorer. Elle ne le laissa pas faire. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda pour qui il crachait toutes ces fleurs. Il lui répondit de se mêler de son cul. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire pour qui il était amoureux? Elle devrait se concentrer sur le cas de Steve. Il s'arracha à sa prise et partit. Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir sur cette conversation ridicule. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de Nancy Wheeler et de ses états d'âme.  
Il avait attrapé Steve dans un coin après un entraînement. Il était épuisé, les fleurs tombaient presque à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche et il savait qu'il était en train de mourir pour de bon. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Peut-être juste assez pour dire à cet imbécile de réagir avant de mourir comme lui. C'est ce qu'il fit. Steve parut surpris qu'il soit au courant et rougit fortement avant de tousser, crachant des fleurs plus grosses que les siennes, aux pétales rouges et un peu translucides. Des coquelicots. Il le secoua un peu en ignorant les fleurs et lui dit d'avouer ses sentiments et de ne pas crever. C'était presque avouer les siens que de faire ça. Steve n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Il était resté là et avait attendu qu'il s'écarte. Puis quand il lui tourna le dos, Billy avait entendu Steve dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Quand Billy avait voulu lui répondre, Steve n'était plus là.  
Susan était soulagée qu'il ne tousse plus. Et Max aussi, étrangement. Son père s'en fichait. Beaucoup cherchèrent à savoir qui il aimait à partir de ce moment-là. Il ne répondait à personne, sa main se resserrant sur un coquelicot fané dans sa veste. Il fallait qu'il parle à Steve mais il ne le voyait jamais. C'était comme s'il avait disparu. Il n'était pas mort. Il en était sûr. Quelqu'un en parlerait, forcément. En attendant, il n'était nulle part.  
Il était allé chez lui. Steve ne lui avait pas ouvert alors il était allé voir dans l'arrière-cour. Il était là, avec un des gamins. Celui à la casquette. Il ne devrait pas être en cours? Steve avait les mains accrochées à un seau et dès qu'il crachait, les tulipes tombaient dedans. Quand le seau était plein, le gosse le prenait et jetait les fleurs autour d'eux. Ça expliquait toutes les tulipes à leurs pieds. Il avertit de sa présence. Steve et le gosse le regardèrent avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'interrogation. Le gosse lui dit d'aller voir ailleurs. Il l'envoya chier. Steve remarqua qu'il ne toussait plus. Billy voulait lui dire. Il le devait au moins. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Mais le gosse était là et il n'avait rien pour justifier qu'il parte. Et Steve le fixait à présent. Le gosse sembla comprendre qu'il était de trop car il marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il devait aller à l'intérieur et il le fit. Billy s'approcha. Steve l'observait. Le fixait. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait encore moins l'allure minable que l'autre arborait sans le vouloir, de lourdes cernes sous ses yeux, les joues pâles et les lèvres affinées. Steve toussa encore une fois. La dernière fois. Billy n'était qu'à deux ou trois pas à présent. Trois et demi. Il avait la tête baissée et observait à son tour Steve. Il avait les yeux accrochés aux siens. Le gamin les observait au travers de la baie vitrée. Peu importait. Il sentit ses joues rougir alors il détourna le regard vers le seau au fond rempli de coquelicots. Et il lui avoua qu'il l'aimait, tout doucement. D'une voix aussi petite que ses fleurs de cerisier à la con. Mais il savait que Steve l'avait entendu car il ne toussait plus.


End file.
